Chance On Me
by dragonsprit
Summary: Amanda arrives in New York ready to work with the SVU team and more importantly her idol Olivia Benson what adventures await?
1. The Arrival

Chapter 1 The Arrival

Beep Beep Beep blared Amanda's alarm clock as she headed towards the shower to get ready for her first day at her new job as a detective in the NYPD'S special Victims Unit at the 16th precinct in Manhattan .she took quick shower brushed her teeth and went back to her closet to pick out her outfit. She decided on a pair of black jeans with a matching black t-shirt and black running sneakers. She went to the kitchen and decided to make some tea to take with in her mug. She grabbed her jacket her keys and her custom Atlanta baseball cap. She walked down stairs and jumped in her car. The drive over to the the one-six was nerve racking for Amanda she never thought she would end up here in the city of dreams doing what she loved. She took deep breath and entered the precinct. She entered through the double doors, she was stopped by Munch on her way through. "Excuse me this is a secure area". "I know I'm looking for captain Cragen." Just then the door to the captain's office opened the captain approached the blonde detective "I'm captain Cragen right this way." He ushered the blonde into his office and shut the door. Amanda took a seat and waited to be addressed by her new boss."On time I like that in my detectives". "Thank you captain" its an honor to work with you. "Well we are happy to have you. Let me warn you New York is a lot different from Atlanta so your going to have to learn to be quick. "I understand captain". Now that the formalities are taken care of I'll give you one last piece of advice "we here at the one – six treat each other like family". That made Amanda feel a little bit more at ease. So I guess its time I introduced to your co workers. Cragen stepped out of his office and called all his detectives over. "All right as you can see we have a new addition to our team this detective Amanda Rollins she just transferred from Atlanta I want you guys to her the ropes around here understand? With Rollins' addition I've decided to shake things up a bit and assign new partners Finn and Munch you guys are together Amaro you can be our rotating wheel and Rollins I'm pairing you with one of my best detectives. Just as he said that Olivia walked into the squad room "sorry about that captain traffic was crazy this mourning".No worries by the way I want you to meet your new partner Olivia meet detective Rollins. Amanda extended her hand to Olivia "nice to finally meet you I've heard so many good things about you" Amanda gushed.

"Nice to meet you too" Olivia said clearly not in a good mood she went right over to desk and drowned her self in reports she was wrapping up from old cases. Amanda went and got settled in her new home about four hours and 5 cups of bad coffee later Olivia got up, grabbed her jacket and said "I'm headed out for some food anyone wanna tag along Finn stood up and headed for the door with Olivia .they walked to pizza parlor about four blocks from the precinct. They placed there orders in the shop and waited to be served. "So what do you think of the newbie Liv?" Shes OK I guess I just cant get over how she practically lost it when cap said she was paired with me". "She was just excited I guess. I glanced at her desk she borderline worships your work". You think? I know it's a little much but that shows hunger she seems like a good cop. As Finn said that there orders seem to come in they sat in silence eating their pizzas they soon paid and walked back to the station. Were back Finn let the squad know anything new? No answered Nick. The detectives spent the remainder of the day organizing files .at about 4:30 ADA Alex Cabot walked in and greeted the detectives hey you guys up for a few cold ones after this hellish week? "yeah if your buying the first round" piped Munch enthusiastically she glanced over at Olivia "hey Liv Abby the guys and me are headed out to pound a few you in? Yeah I could use it after this week she grabbed her jacket and followed the group out the door. Amanda had looked up from her mountain of paper work and realized she should be getting home she grabbed her jacket ready to leave when she saw Olivia come back towards the squad room. "Hey Rollins were all heading to the bar you wanna come with? Yeah sure why not. Amanda could not believe it she was going to be out with her mentor. She grabbed her jacket and followed Olivia out. "We can take my car Amanda offered. "Cool they both headed to meet up with the rest of the group who was already at the bar. They walked in about 20 minutes later where they found Alex and the crew sitting at there normal table. "Hey guys" hey they all said in unison. Olivia sat in her usual spot to one side of Alex . you guys want those drinks now? "Yeah" the group said in unison Olivia decided to help Alex with the drinks at the bar, "So Liv I heard you guys got a detective from Atlanta". "Yeah we did she seems cool she idolizes me apparently". "She seems pretty cool". "Yeah". They headed back to the table.

"Here we go guys" Alex passed out the drinks and Olivia decided to called for a toast to welcome there newest Detectives into the one-six family "to Amanda and Nick". Here here they all chanted. The night had gone fairly well as each of the new detectives got to know the rest of the crew. As the night wore on Alex could not help but notice Amanda's constant glances at Olivia so decided to pull Olivia away from the group to talk. Hey Liv mind coming with me to the bar for a minute? She noticed the look Alex had given her and left. "Whats up Alex"? "Nothing Liv". Have you seen the looks Ms Atlanta has been giving you all night? "If I didn't know any better I'd say she was checking you out". "Gimme a break Alex shes not even gay. Really? "The way shes been on you all she could have fooled me". "Just drop it Alex" because even if she was she wouldn't go for me". "OK Liv I'll drop it". The duo rejoined the table and Olivia decided it was time she went home. "Alright guys I'm out of here I'm calling a cab". Just as she was Grabbing her stuff to leave Olivia noticed Amanda had walked out behind her.

"Hey Olivia?"

"Yeah Amanda"

"Thanks for tonight it was fun we should do it again."

"No problem see you Monday".

"All right see ya"

Olivia jumped into her cab and went home.

Amanda went across the street and noticed a parking lot where she spoke to an attendant and paid him to leave her car over night she called a cab and went home this had been one hell of an arrival for Amanda Rollins.

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER SVU ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO NBC AND DICK WOLF NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED

I only claim ownership of plot and any original characters created by me

please

read and review

next chapter new connections and old faces


	2. Old Faces and new Connections

Chapter2 :New Connections and Old Faces

Amanda got up this mourning with thoughts of last night still running through her head.

"Last night was a good start maybe today I can really get show SVU what I'm made of".

She headed to the bathroom took a relaxing shower and got herself mentally prepared for what she assumed was going to be a long a day. She came from the shower about twenty minutes later stepped in her room and picked out her wardrobe for the day. She settled on a dark blue long sleeve shirt black jeans and black boots. She headed towards the kitchen where she made herself some tea with a bagel for breakfast. She saw that she would not have enough time to eat at home with the hellish traffic she was sure to encounter, so she grabbed her breakfast jacket keys badge and gun and headed out to her car. Forty five minutes later she entered into the one-six precinct where she found detectives Finn, Munch and Amaro talking with captain Cragen.

"Mourning guys" she said with a slightly eager tone.

"Mourning Rollins" the men said in unison.

"So wheres detective Benson?"

"Court answered Cragen she rapping up a murder trial from a few weeks back."

Just as Amanda was getting herself ready to start eating her newly unpacked breakfast she noticed Olivia come through the office. "Hey guys I've got good news Anderson got the max.

"Yes that low life deserved it for killing that guy I mean how do you kill a guy who had nothing to do with you blowing your life savings on an investment you told him to make even after he told you it was a bad move?."Munch asked

I don't know people will do what ever they want to make it big" Finn said. Olivia walked over to her desk sipping a cup of coffee when she heard the captain walk out of his office.

"Mourning captain" whats up?"

call just came in apparently we've got a kidnapping on our hands now."

"where at" asked Olivia.

"42nd and 5th apparently person who called it in said told uniforms to get a hold of Rollins asap so I want you guys to check this out".

Within the hour all five detectives were on scene. Olivia approached one of the uniforms to access the crime scene. "what do we got?" "Sixteen year old girl called in an abduction out of her room" Sister said she was coming from the gym and found the door busted and her sister missing". We tried to get more out of her but she insisted she wasn't saying a word to anyone but some cop named Amanda Rollins. It was then that Olivia noticed Amanda talking to CSU when pulled her aside. Vic sister wont talk to anyone but you go see what you can get us." "Got it Liv." Amanda felt like she finally would get her chance to prove to her new team she could handle her job. Amanda found the girl sitting on the steps of the building next to a fairly young woman clutching her hands tightly her face covered by her hooded sweater. "Excuse me I'm detective Rollins you wanna tell me what happen here?. The girl pulled her hood back to reveal her face . "Christy? Is that you?

"Yes Amanda it is me".

"What are you doing here in New York?"

"Me and Vicky are here on vacation dad sent us with Lucy to get away for a few weeks.

"OK so you mind telling me what happen."

Sure I went out for a jog around the block this mourning while Lucy was in the gym downstairs and when I got back I found the door unlocked, the room trashed and Vicky missing". All I was able to find was her phoenix wing chain and her cell phone.

"OK". "Christy now just give me these and I'll find your sister."

Christy handed the items to Amanda who had them bagged by CSU and taken to be processed.

She went back to Olivia and the rest of the guys who were talking to potential witnesses.

"What did you find out Amanda? Olivia asked. Well I talked to the sister Christy Andrews said she was coming back from from a run and her and her cousin found the place torn up and her sister missing" . "Was CSU able to get anything from the room"? Olivia asked.

"Just the door smashed open and some and a few some partial shoe prints".

"It's a start". After Finn Amaro and Munch questioned some of the building staff and got the security tapes they all headed back to the precinct to brief the captain just before Amanda jumped in her car she gave Christy a key and said " I want you guys to take my spare key from downstairs and stay in my apartment til I get there and lock the door you understand Christy"?

"Yeah Amanda thanks."

Amanda handed the girl a piece of paper with her address on it and stepped in her car, just before she drove away Christy stopped Amanda and gave her a long black box.

"what is this Christy?"

"Just take it Amanda and open it."

"OK" with that Amanda Drove back to the station with the others.

When Amanda got to the station she found that the rest of the group was waiting on her to brief the captain.

So now that Rollins is here can someone please let me know what we got here"

I will Captain." Amanda responded. The victims name is Vicky Andrews father owns a casting agency he sent the girls here on a vacation. Christy was coming back from a run when her and cousin found the place trashed."

"I sent them to my place til I got back"

"OK" Rollins why in the hell would you that when it's against regulation"? "I should suspend you for that". The captain said furiously.

It was then Amanda just snapped at the captain and said I don't give a dam what regulations say those are my god children and I wont let them be put in danger because of some stupid ass regulations."

Amanda stormed out of the squad room. Amanda stood in her car outside thinking to herself "what the hell did I just do. Mean while back in the squad room Olivia looked at her captain of fourteen years and said "Captain don't suspended her she didn't mean to snap at you even you understand we don't think about like cops when there's family involved let me go talk to her".

"Alright go talk to her and tell her I apologize shes not suspended". Olivia went out of the squad room hoping to find Amanda luckily she found sitting in her she knocked on the window and Amanda let her in.

"Amanda can we talk?"

"go ahead Olivia tell me how long I'm suspended for so I can tell the captain to take this job and shove it". Actually Amanda I'm here to tell you captain apologized and is not going to suspend you". "Well that's good I guess". "I didn't know you had god children Amanda".

"Yeah there's a lot you don't know about me".

"Well what do you say we fix that tomorrow night over dinner. Amanda's heart skipped a beat . She gathered herself before she answered "I would like that". "Good now lets get back in there before captain has both our heads". They both headed back into the station to start going over the evidence to find Amanda's god daughter. This had definitely been a day of old faces and new connections.

DISCLAIMER all law and order SVU characters belong to Dick Wolf. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. I CLAIM OWERSHIP OF PLOT AND ORIGINAL CHARACTERS

Christy Vicky and Lucy


	3. The Real Her

Chapter 3: The Real Her

Amanda's phone alarm had just gone off she was still exhausted from sleeping on the couch after getting home from looking at what seemed like endless hours of tapes at work concerning the kidnapping. She got up headed to the bathroom took a quick shower threw on her a long sleeve blue shirt and jeans with her blue and white sneakers. She headed to the kitchen where she found Christy and Lucy sitting down enjoying tea.

"Morning you two."

"Morning Amanda" the duo said in unison.

"Well you two are up early."

"Yeah we couldn't sleep much knowing Vicki's out there somewhere scared with some psycho."

"Don't worry about it we're doing our best to find her." With that Amanda grabbed her jacket, badge and gun and headed off to work.

The drive to work was surprisingly a short one because of the lack of traffic she made it to work in about forty minutes. She made a quick stop at the coffee shop a block before the precinct where she picked up a coffee and buttered roll. She entered the one six station house where she found Nick, Finn Olivia and John still pouring over security tapes.

Olivia was the first to notice Amanda walk into the office.

"Hey Amanda how you feeling?"

"I'm as good as someone on five hours of sleep on a caffeine high can be thanks Liv"

"So any new leads yet?"

"No not yet" Nick said.

"I swear we must have been through at least three dozen tapes and not one good lead" Munch said clearly aggravated.

"Say did anyone go through the phone we found?"

"No not yet yet Amanda we all been looking at tapes"

"Well I'll do it keep looking at those tapes."

Amanda went into an empty room in the back and searched the phone while scrolling through it she manage to come across a voice mail from the day of the abduction.

"You will pay for this you selfish brat remember I know where you are".

With that Amanda shut the message off and went back to the group.

"Guys I just finished going through Vicki's phone and I was able to access a voice mail I'll play it."

Amanda played the message for the others.

"I don't wanna get on his bad side whoever that was." Munch said.

"Any idea where that call came from Amanda?"

"No but I think Christy might know I'll have Lucy bring her down here and see if we can figure this out."

"Somebody let the captain know whats up I'm going to call Christy and Lucy down and go back to the hotels" Amanda said as she headed back towards the doors.

Just as she was outside she heard a voice from behind, "Amanda hold on." Olivia finally caught up to her. "Amanda mind if I tag along with you?"

"Sure couldn't hurt."

They headed out the door towards Amanda's car the drive to Amanda's was a slow one because of the mid day traffic so Olivia decided to break the seemingly never ending silence. "Amanda can I ask you something?"

"Sure Olivia"

"How close are you to Vicki and Christy really?"

"Well Liv to tell you the truth I'm closer to them then their own parents".

"Hows that Amanda?"

It was then that Amanda tensed up and answered, "Olivia we're here and to sort of answer your question I cant explain that right now but I will explain it to you at dinner tonight OK."

"OK Amanda"

They both walked into Amanda's apartment where they found Christy and Lucy wrapping up a yoga session in the living room.

"Hey girls"

"Oh hi Aunt Amanda" said Christy.

"Hey Amanda" said Lucy.

"Girls this is my partner Detective Benson."

Olivia shook both girls hands as they sat in the living room.

"Christy I came by to ask you if you could help us with something concerning the kidnapping".

"Of course Aunt Amanda anything to find Vicki."

"Remember when you gave me Vicki's cell phone at the scene?"

"Yeah I do."

"Well there was a voice mail on it that I heard and I was wondering if one of you could tell us who it is on the voice mail".

"OK I'll see what we can do Amanda" said Christy.

"We can get dressed and follow you guys to the station" Lucy said.

Lucy and Christy got dressed and followed Amanda and Olivia down to the precinct.

The drive back to the precinct was quick and done in silence because Olivia didn't want to upset Amanda.

When they got to the precinct captain Cragen met them in the room next to his office where they played the voice mail over for the girls. Each time the voice mail was played Olivia noticed the look of terror in Christi's eyes. After the girls heard the recording for a second time they broke their silence.

"There's only person who could have sent that voice mail Christy said.

"Who was it Chris we need to know?" Amanda sid.

"It was... dad" she cried out"

"Are you sure sweetheart?"

"I am Aunt Amanda."

"But why would your father do take your sister after sending her here?" Olivia asked puzzled.

"He most likely did it because he's looking for something he thinks Vicky took."

"Now what could that be Chris?"

"Its a long black box that I took before we came to New York."

"Where is the box now?"

"You have it now Aunt Amanda."

It was then Amanda realized that she had a black box in her jacket she pulled it out and placed it on the table.

"Now can either of you tell me whats in here"

"Open it Amanda you will be surprised at what you find Lucy finally spoke.

Amanda opened the box and found a diamond charm bracelet in it Amanda recognized immediately.

"Oh my god it cant be."

"What is that Amanda" Olivia asked.

"Its the bracelet I got from there mother the day of their christening, their father took it away after I told him I was coming out here".

"He hated me for it thought I abandoned the girls."

It was then Olivia noticed Amanda's eyes light up when she mentioned the bracelet and how she got it.

"There's something else I think you should know about Amanda" Lucy said.

"Whats that Lucy?"

Its about the girls,Rose told me to give this to as soon as I was able to get in touch with you."

Lucy handed Amanda a note. Amanda read the note with a shocked look on her face. "Whats the note say Amanda?" it says that Rose is divorcing Matt and she wants the me to legally adopt the girls." the whole room went silent until Amanda looked at Christy and asked what do u want to me to do?"

"I would love that Aunt Amanda." Me and Vicky would finally have a real mom around. "After all you

practically raised us even though you were working you always found time for us." I would love to, but I need some time to sort through some stuff I promise I wont leave you guys hanging"

"OK" Amanda. " Christy said hopefully.

"Rollins I know you want to go press witnesses at the hotel but after what you been through I think it would be best if you took the rest of the day off, that's an order."

"Yeah thanks captain"

"I'll send Munch Finn and Amaro to re interview people."

As Amanda was headed out she noticed Olivia behind her, "Hey Amanda about our dinner tonight Ill take a rain check we can meet up some other time OK."

"Thanks Liv."

With that Amanda left with the girls.

As she watched them leave Olivia thought to herself "little by little I'm seeing the real her."

Read and review

sorry for the wait

DISCLAIMER ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO NBC AND Dick Wolf

No copyright infringement intended

I own plot and original characters.

'


	4. Breaking Down The Walls

Chapter 4: Breaking down the Walls

Olivia woke up earlier then normal this mourning she found herself unable to get a restful sleep because her mind was trying what she had learned yesterday from Christy father potentially is behind the kidnapping to getting a glimpse into her relationship with Christy. Olivia decided she might as well put her thoughts on hold at least til she could sit and have a little something in her system. She took a warm shower and got dressed in a red shirt, black jeans and white running sneakers. She looked at the clock she noticed she still had twenty minutes before she had to leave, she decided to make some french vanilla coffee and take it with her. She gathered he badge gun and jacket and headed out to the brisk New York air. Today she felt like driving out to work since driving gave her some time to think .

She spent the whole ride not only recalling everything she learned yesterday but recalling an old conversation from a few weeks back with Alex about how Amanda seemed to be checking her out . It was then that it hit her if Amanda was indeed checking her out and something did happen that would mean she would have to face the not so small elephant coming out to her entire squad and the consequences that could have on her job. Olivia thought to herself "come Liv shes your co worker you cant do this pull yourself together." She finally made it into work after a crazy traffic tie up, She parked her car and looked at the time she made it with ten minutes to spare. Olivia walked into the squad room where she found Munch and Finn going through Mat's credit card history as well as his cell phone records. She greeted the two detectives as she walked towards her desk.

"Mourning you two so anything new on the Andrews case?"

"Nothing yet we are going through his credit activity and cell phone records though." Finn stated.

"OK so do either of you know where Amanda is right now?"

"Yeah shes should be here in a few called in and said she was taking care of some issue should be here shortly." Munch responded. Olivia decided to look at the security tapes from the abduction one time after looking at five tapes she got a call from a hotel employee about the kidnapping she decided she would go see what the guy had to say. She grabbed her jacket and headed out the door.

"Guys just got a call about a potential lead I'm going to check it out." Got it Liv" Munch stated .

Just as she was heading outside she saw Amanda head in.

"Hey Liv where you off to?"

"Got a tip from the hotel heading over to check it out."

"If you don't mind I'd like to go with you."

"Sure Amanda no problem."

They both headed out to the hotel in a squad car.

The whole ride over to he hotel had been driven in a dead silence partly because Olivia could not even look at Amanda without mentally undressing her.

Half an hour later they made it to the hotel where they found middle aged man at the front desk .

"Excuse me we are here to see a Mr. George Wilkins" Olivia asked.

"Your looking at em lady, whats this about?"

"I'm detective Benson and this is my partner detective Rollins you called saying you had some information for me"

"Yeah now I remember the cop from the kidnapping come to the office we can talk there".

The detectives followed the man into his office where they closed the door.

"Well what have you got for us Mr. Wilkins?"

"Well detectives what I can tell you is the person your looking is still in the city."

"How do you this information is true Mr Wilkins?" Amanda asked looking interested.

Well I looked up everything I had from that week as far as who rented what for book keeping purposes and I found that something was off with a payment from a costumer". I looked into the books and I traced every transaction from the week before and the week of the crime and the only thing off was a credit card payment made by a Matt Andrews I called the company to verify the information I had on file and they told me that card was stolen three days before but was never deactivated because of some technical error."

"OK so we know the card was stolen but how do we know Andrews is still in the city" Amanda asked I know because I have an old friend of mine down in the credit bureau I had him call in a few favors and they put a trace on every piece of Andrews' card movements.

Thank you for your time Mr. Wilkins Amanda said kindly as she walked out of the hotel with Olivia.

Amanda and Olivia walked over to the car and started back to the station.

"So that seemed like a helpful trip don't you think Amanda?"

"Yeah Liv it was." Amanda said kind of spaced out.

Olivia quickly picked up on her partners preoccupied state and decided to try and change that . "Amanda you seem to be off today whats up?"

"Its nothing Liv I'm just worried about what this whole situation is doing to Christy."

"Don't worry about it Amanda we are gonna find Vicky it'll be OK."

"Thanks Liv that means a lot".

The rest of the ride felt different to Olivia, she stared to feel like she really be herself around Amanda. When they finally made it back to the precinct they found Munch Finn and Amaro going through some files. "Hey guys we think we have something that could break this case wide open Olivia said enthusiastically.

"Whats that Liv?" asked Finn.

"I found Amanda walking in when I was headed to talk to see about a lead and we found out that Matt Andrews is still in the city".

"Alright so how do we track this idiot down?" asked Finn

"We found out Mat's cards have a tracer on them". responded Amanda.

We went through his credit history and its clean." said Nick.

"Yeah but how about we start checking Mat's company books". Amanda responded.

That's a great idea Amanda but we can't get those books without a court order" stated Munch.

"Don't worry about that John you forget who our ADA is Olivia reminded him.

"I forgot who that is again remind me John said jokingly"

Olivia punched John in the arm jokingly.

"Dam Liv what was that for? I know Alex is only one call away."

"Don't forget it John." Olivia made a call to to Alex about getting the order for company books, she looked at the clock and realized that it was 12: 30, she decided she was going to work through lunch to put together some paper work to get the order cleared.

An hour later Alex walked in with the order.

She greeted the crew at the one-six "Hey guys I got judge Sanders to OK the order."

"That's great Alex thank you" Amanda beamed.

"No problem Rollins your family now."

The team spent the next few hours researching Mat's company.

Olivia and Amanda spent the next five hours working through information on Mat's company site and found nothing of substance on the site.

"Say Amanda I don't want to seem awkward but you look hungry what do you say we get out of here and I make you some pasta at my place we can hit the office tomorrow".

Amanda sat at desk contemplating the offer from the veteran detective it took her about thirty seconds to answer. "Of course Liv I'd like that." Olivia felt her heart skip a beat it took her a few seconds to absorb the fact that Amanda had actually accepted her invitation. She snapped out of her trance when she herd Amanda call out "Olivia you ready Amanda semi shouted.

"Yeah lets go you can drive your car and park it in the guest lot"

They found themselves at Olivia's apartment in forty five minutes. Olivia and Amanda took the elevator to Olivia's apartment she unlocked the door and tossed the keys on table in the living room .

"Make yourself at home Ill get dinner started."

Amanda looked around the living room noticing the pictures of Olivia and Alex as well as a few pictures of Finn John and Casey. She decided to turn on the TV and she happen to catch a football game about to start about twenty minutes into the game she noticed Olivia pop out of the kitchen and sit next to her on the couch. "Enjoying the game I see."

"Yeah I've always been a sports nut."

"That's nice"

"The pasta should be ready, what do you say we eat and get to know each other better".

They both sat down and enjoyed Olivia's cooking.

"That was some good pasta Liv thanks."

"No problem."

They sat in the living room where they got to know each other, the conversation flowed surprisingly easy between the two women.

"So Amanda tell me about yourself what makes Amanda Rollins tick?"

"Well I was born in Atlanta graduated from UGA and went into the academy right out of college and moved in with the twins parents to help out when they were out dealing with casting agency .

"Speaking of the twins you told me a while back that you had a special bond with the twins what exactly did you mean by that?"

Amanda hesitates before answering her question "Since I was about twenty three I always had a close bond with Rose she was actually one of the people who supported me coming out here in fact she told me that the girls always looked up to me like as second mother instead of a godmother to the point where they use to call me mom because they were around me so much"

"How about you Olivia what makes the legendary Olivia Benson tick?"

"Well I've been on the force for fourteen years SVU has been my family since I lost my mom and I didn't know my father."

"I'm so sorry Olivia I didn't know."

"Its OK I've accepted it and moved on".

"Well its getting late I should head home Liv".

I enjoyed your cooking we should do this again."

I'd like that."

Olivia walked Amanda to the door, just before she left Amanda turned to Olivia and gave her hugged her. Olivia stood there as she watched Amanda leave she closed the door and thought out loud to herself "why do I find it so easy to be in her arms?".

Little did she know Amanda was doing the one thing to her she thought no one could breaking down her walls.

Read and review

disclaimer I do NOT own Law and Order SVU

ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO NBC AND DICK WOLF

I OWN PLOT AND ORIGINAL CHARACTERS


	5. Hypnotized

Chapter5 Hypnotized

Olivia woke up today feeling more energetic then usual she took a hot shower got dressed in a long sleeve light brown shirt and black jeans with her black and red running sneakers. She went to the kitchen made herself a turkey cheese sandwich and grabbed a soda from the fridge, she looked at the clock and realized she had an hour to get to work so she grabbed her stuff from the kitchen table and headed out to her car. She made it to work within half an hour because of the lack of traffic. Olivia walked into the squad room where she was greeted by Finn who was going over Mat's company site again.

"Hey Liv whats up?"

"I'm good Finn have you seen Rollins?"

"Shes not in yet why?"

"No reason we were supposed to hit Andrews' office today."

"I'll hit it with you we can have her meet us there."

"I'll let Cragen know whats up."

Olivia headed out to the squad car thinking to herself "shit I really wanted to this with Amanda."

Finn stepped into the car and they drove off to the Andrews' offices.

The drive seemed to be to quiet for Finns liking so he decided to liven things up.

"Liv your quiet whats up?"

Olivia snapped out of her fog.

"You say something Finn?"

"Yeah you seem out of it whats up?"

"Oh nothing just thinking that's all."

"Anything you wanna talk about?"

"Not right now."

"Alright I'm here if you do."

"Thanks."

Forty five minutes later they pulled up to the Andrews building and went to the front desk where they were greeted by a brunette in thin glasses.

"Excuse me we are here to get the financial books for this company Olivia asked.

"I'm sorry that information cant be released"

"Actually yeah it can Finn said flashing his badge and slapping down the warrant."

Right this way" the woman said as she led them both to an office in the back of the building. She knocked on the door labeled book keeping, they approached the book keepers desk.

"Can I help you people a heavy set man answered.

"Yeah you can give us all the financial records for this company now" Olivia said clearly meaning business.

"You gonna make me little lady?" the man said smugly.

"First of all its detective second if you don't want to be arrested for obstruction you'll give us those files."

"No reason to get pushy here you go detective here you go." The man said handing Olivia the cases full of files. As they headed out the door they noticed Amanda at the front desk. Olivia noticed Amanda talking to the desk clerk.

She noticed Amanda in some tight denim jeans and tight green shirt she was snapped out of her trance only because when Finn border line yelled at her when they loaded the car Amanda agreed to drive back in her car and Finn and Olivia started the drive back noticing his partner was back in her trance like state and decided to do some detective work of his own.

"Liv can I ask you something?"

"Huh you say something Finn?"

"Yeah I wanted to ask you something."

"Well go ahead."

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way Liv but are you attracted to Rollins?"

"What could make you ask something like that Finn?"

"I was only asking because you seemed a little out of it since you walked in this mourning".

Olivia hesitated before answering "No I'm not attracted to Rollins shes my partner and friend."

"OK Liv just asking because if you are attracted to Rollins I'm cool with it."

"OK Finn thank you now can we drop the subject."

The rest of the ride was spent in silence between the two detectives but Olivia spent the rest of the ride thinking to herself "Come on Benson pull yourself together Finn said he backs you so just come out already". Ten minutes later the three detectives arrived at the one-six carrying boxes full of files.

"Look who's back." Munch said as he notice the trio walk in with the boxes.

"Yeah Munch now shut it and start looking through these files Amanda said jokingly.

Olivia took a set of boxes to her desk and spent the next three hours looking through the files with glances at Amanda. Four boxes in Amanda noticed something in the one of the books she was searching.

"Hey guys I think I got something check this out." Amanda said triumphantly.

"Whats up Amanda what you got? Olivia asked.

Turns out Mat's agency had a little bit more income then they were letting on."

Remember how I got that note that said Rose was leaving Matt, well it turns out Matt was using money from the agency to make some very expensive purchases."

"Wait I'm starting to see something."

"Whats that Liv" Amanda asked looking quite interested.

"I think Matt was trying to keep Rose from leaving him with expensive purchases but when that failed he used the girls to get back at her."

As soon as Olivia said that Amanda's eyes had a fire in them. "That no good ass hole" she yelled as she grabbed her gun from her squeezing the handle. Olivia noticed this and immediately grabbed Amanda's gun from her "Its OK Amanda relax we're going to get him Vicki will be safe I promise."

Olivia whispered. Olivia led Amanda outside where they stood for ten minutes before heading back into the squad room. Rollins you OK?" Finn asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm good now thanks".

The rest of the day Amanda and the team spent the day looking to establish a location on Matt and Vicki. Four hours later the team was about to call it a night when Amanda's cell phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hello Amanda I know you know who this is."

"Who is this?"

"Don't play dumb Amanda you know its me if you want to see Vicky alive I want $250,000 dropped off in the park on Madison by five tomorrow and come alone." The line went dead as Amanda looked shaken.

"What happen Amanda who was that?" Olivia asked concerned.

"It was Matt he told me that he wanted $250000 dropped off tomorrow in a park on Madison at noon sharp."

Captain Cragen came from down stairs and saw the looks of all his detectives.

"Whats happening?"

Captain Amanda just got a call from Matt demanding ransom for Vicky Olivia said.

"So we drop the cash off and we move in."

"No I'm doing this alone if he harms Vicky I'll never forgive myself"

"Amanda I know you want Vicky back but we have to do this right."

Amanda didn't know what it was but Olivia's words some how claimed her down.

"Thanks Olivia."

"So whats our next move captain I want this ass off the street and my god daughter safe."

"OK here's what were going to do we are going to send Amanda with the money to then put Olivia and Amaro close to the park to move in and get this guy Munch and Finn you two are tailing Amanda in an unmarked and when Rollins makes the drop we grab em."

Now all of you go home and be here at nine sharp".

The team grabbed there jackets ready to leave when Amanda grabbed her stuff Olivia stopped her at the door. "Amanda I know this may seem strange to be asking at a time like this but would you and the girls like to stay at my place for tonight?"

Amanda was floored she didn't expect Olivia to open up her home to her only after a few short weeks.

Amanda snapped out of her monologue.

"Sure Olivia I'd love to stay with you tonight thank you".

"Ill go get the girls and we can go."

They made there way to Amanda's house where Amanda grabbed her stuff gathered up the girls and headed to Olivia's place.

Half an hour later when they made it to Olivia's place she prepared her spare room and let Amanda and the girls fall asleep and went to her room. Olivia sat on her bed and thought to herself "there's no denying it now Amanda Rollins has me hypnotized".

Disclaimer All characters belong to Dick Wolf And NBC No copyright infringement interested

I only claim plot and original characters


	6. Sprung Over You

Chapter 6 Sprung over you

Amanda woke up trying to prepare herself for what she was going to be doing today she walked over to the bathroom where she took a warm shower went back to her room and got dressed in a red long sleeve t shirt and and black jeans with black boots. Amanda walked down to kitchen as she walked by she heard a phone conversation going in the room but she was only able to catch the end of the conversation which was "I cant not now". Amanda walked to the living room where she looked at the clock and realized she had two hours before she had she had to be at work. Amanda went down to the store next to Olivia's building, she put the slam lock on the door and picked up two sandwiches and coffee. When Amanda returned she noticed Olivia sitting down at her laptop.

"Hey Olivia brought you some Coffee and a sandwich."

"Thanks Amanda you didn't have to do that."

"Your welcome Liv it was the least I could do after you opened up your home to us".

The two detectives sat and ate in virtual silence until they noticed Lucy and Christy and emerge from there room.

"Mourning aunt Amanda"

"Mourning Detective Benson." Christy said in a clam tone

"Mourning girls" the detectives said in unison.

"Girls if you want anything there's a fully stocked fridge take what you want Olivia said in a welcoming tone.

"Thank you detective Benson" Christy said politely.

"Christy its OK to call me Olivia."

Lucy made her and Christy some oatmeal while they were eating they noticed the glances that Amanda kept giving Olivia but didn't say anything.

Olivia looked at the clock.

"Amanda we better start heading out traffics going to be crazy."

"Alright Liv start the car I'll meet you there."

"Christy Lucy take the car go home lock the door here's $100 take it for groceries call the market for delivery."

"Thanks aunt Amanda we'll see you at home" Christy replied.

Amanda locked the door and watched as the girls headed home, five minutes later she joined Olivia in the car.

"Did the girls leave?"

"Yeah they did thanks Olivia for everything".

"No problem Amanda."

Amanda was thinking to herself "I just spent the night with Olivia Benson what I would have given to spend the night in her bed."

Twenty minutes later they entered the one-six squad room where they found the rest of the squad was prepping for the sting"

Finn noticed Amanda and Olivia walk in.

"Hey you two nice of you to join us". Finn remarked.

"Geez Finn we wanted to get an early start."

"What ever you say Liv."

Captain Cragen walked out of his office.

"Now that everyone is here we can set this plan into action."

"Munch Finn you two eye the park in an unmarked from across the way for anything suspicious".

"Amaro Liv cover Amanda from the park you guys will act as park goers and cover Rollins".

"Its 9:45 you guys move out now to get setup go."

The five detectives left the squad room and jumped into two cars Finn Munch and Amaro in one Rollins and Benson in the other.

Olivia and Amanda rode to the park.

Olivia noticed that Amanda had a different look about her this look was one that meant business.

Olivia pulled up to the park and try to get inside Amanda's head.

"Amanda you OK?"

"I'm good Liv just want to get this over with."

"We got an hour before the drop your gonna be fine."

"Thanks Olivia."

They relaxed in the car for half an hour before the drop.

Amanda jumped when she heard Finn's voice on the radio.

"Guys its time to move."

Olivia and Nick got into position as Amanda pulled the duffel bag out and dropped it when she turned to walk away Olivia and Nick saw a man with a mask grab the bag.

"Olivia move." Nick shouted. They chased the man towards the car where Amanda was. Amanda saw this and tackled the man to the ground and cuffed him.

Nick and Olivia saw Amanda and ran to her.

"Amanda you OK?"

"I will Liv as soon as we unmask this S.O.B. She pulled the mask off.

"Matt you ass hole wheres Vicky?"

"Amanda you came something told me you would pull something like this." Matt said smugly.

"Don't screw with me wheres Vicky?"

"Oh Amanda its not going to be that easy I want a deal."

"I cant do this right now Amaro get him out of here".

Amaro called Finn and Munch to get Matt to the station, Amaro rode with Matt to the station.

Olivia and Amanda rode back to the station Olivia noticed that Amanda was still on edge.

"Amanda we got em we're going to get Vicky back don't panic."

"Thanks Liv I just wont feel safe til I have Vicky with me safe and sound."

They made it back to the station in half an hour when they got there Amanda and Olivia found Matt in the integration room.

"Captain let me Close this out I want this over with." Amanda asked.

"No Rollins your too close."

"Fine but if your not letting me break this jackass I want Olivia to do it."

"Olivia you know what to do"

"You got it captain."

Olivia went into the integration room and shut the door.

"Matt I've heard so much about you."

"Who are you?"

"I'm your worse nightmare."

"Cut the crap Matt we got you dead to rights wheres the girl?"

"I want a deal."

"Alright I'll bite if you give us Vicky alive I'll see what I can do"

"No dice detective"

"Alright I'll make this easy for you, give us Vicky alive or you are going to be very sorry that's a promise"

"Alright I'll tell you what I like you so I'll tell you where she is."

"Cut the crap Matt where is she?"

"OK since I got Amanda scared stiff and my wife is setting me free, Vicky is in a house I rented on fifth avenue in the basement tied up."

Once Olivia got what she needed she went outside. "Now what do we do captain?"

We hold him and hit the house".

Cragen called for a uniform to lock up Matt.

"Alright Finn Amaro go with Rollins and Benson to the house get the girl."

Finn and Munch followed Amanda and Olivia to the address Matt gave them.

Olivia and Amanda pulled up to the house and Amanda kicked down the door and headed down the hall to a wooden door while Olivia covered her and the guys double checked the house.

Amanda went into the basement where she found Vicky tied to a chair.

Amanda ran to the chair and quickly untied tied her god daughter and hugged her.

"I got you baby it's okay." Amanda comforted her as she led her to the car. Olivia saw the display between Amanda and Vicki and her heart melted.

Olivia got into the driver side of the car while Amanda rode in back with Vicki.

When the detectives got back to the station they found Christy and Lucy waiting.

Vicky ran up and intimately hugged her sister and cousin.

Amanda introduced Vicky to Olivia and the rest of her co workers then took the girls into the captains office to relax, when she came out she found Olivia sitting at her desk.

"Olivia can I talk to you outside for a sec?"

"Sure anything."

They went outside the squad room into the empty lounge and closed the door.

"Olivia I just wanted to thank you for helping me finding Vicky alive." Amanda said relieved.

"It was nothing Amanda really."

"You don't understand Liv I've idolized you forever getting to work with you was a dream come true."

Olivia could feel the sincerity in Amanda's words it touched her deeply.

"There's something else I've been wanting to tell you but I don't wanna tell you here."

"I'm not following Amanda if you don't want to tell me here then where?"

I'll tell you over dinner at the Soul food restaurant on fifth, here's the address. Amanda pulled out her phone and text Olivia the address.

"Ill meet you there at nine after I settle the girls how about it?"

"Sure I'll see you there."

Olivia watched as Amanda left to get the girls and go home.

Once Amanda was gone Olivia thought to herself "There's no buts about it Amanda Rollins I'm sprung over you."

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER SVU All characters belong to Dick Wolf And NBC.

NO copyright infringement intended. I only claim plot and original characters.

read and review thank you HAPPY NEW YEAR.


	7. Perfect Alignmment

Chapter 7 Perfect Alignment

Amanda opened her eyes this mourning feeling like she was on top of the world. She was confessing her feelings to Olivia, she had her god daughter back safe and sound and their psychotic father was sitting in a jail cell.

Amanda looked at her clock which read 6:15 she figured she was too excited to sleep anymore she went to take a relaxing shower.

Twenty minutes later she emerged from her shower ready to pick out her wardrobe.

Amanda settled on a honey brown long sleeve shirt with dark blue jeans and black running sneakers.

Amanda saw it was only five minutes to seven when she decided to make herself some breakfast today she felt a little home sick so she prepared an old favorite of hers from home a roast beef and cheese sandwich.

Amanda ate her sandwich while thoughts of her Olivia danced through her head.

Ten minutes later she noticed that Vicky Christy and Lucy had walked into the kitchen.

"Mourning you three." Amanda said cheerfully.

"Mourning aunt Amanda" the three responded Lucy called Amanda aunt because she would spend so much time around the girls and Amanda it just became a habit.

"If you want I left some bread in the top cabinet and there are meats in the refrigerator."

"Thanks but I think we're going to do some yoga before breakfast Aunt Amanda."Lucy replied.

"Alright but be careful I don't need any trips to the ER today understand?"

"Yeah we got it aunt Amanda" Christy replied.

"Good before I forget Lucy if you need to go out at anytime today make sure you take the girls with you and lock the door understand?"

"Got you Aunt Amanda."

"Now you three be safe I'll be back after work call if you need anything."

"We will Aunt Amanda don't worry about us we're fine." Vicky replied.

Amanda looked at her watch and realized it was already 7:45.

"Listen I love you guys I gotta hit the road before Olivia has my head for not bringing her a cup of coffee .

Amanda grabbed her keys phone and badge and gun along with her beige coat and left.

The drive to work was an easy one even with the usual mourning traffic, she made a quick stop at the coffee shop ordered her cup of hazelnut coffee and Olivia's french vanilla and walked into the one-six at 8:30.

Amanda was greeted by Finn Olivia Munch Amaro all their desks handling paper work.

Finn was the first to notice Amanda walk in.

"Mourning Rollins."

"Mourning Finn" she replied.

"You got me coffee thanks you shouldn't have." Finn said as he passed by her desk to toss something.

"Don't even think it hot shot that coffee is for my new partner Amanda quipped as she put the coffee on Olivia's desk.

"Thanks partner Olivia replied as she sipped the coffee.

"Hazel nut how did you know my favorite flavor?"

"I asked the owner from the shop a block over he said you never go a shift without it."

"True well thanks again."

"No problem anytime." Amanda said with a flirtatious wink that went unnoticed by everyone but Finn.

Just as Amanda was about to get started on her paper work captain Cragen walked out of his office .

"Rollins can I see you in my office?"

Amanda walked into her office and shut the door.

"Have a seat Amanda."

Amanda sat down waiting to hear from her captain.

"I just got off the the phone with Alex and she told me that Mat's arraignment is scheduled for 9:30.

"Alright so whats the big deal captain treat him like any other guy we catch."

"That wasn't what I meant Amanda, she wanted me to ask you if you wanted to be their."

"Of course I'm gonna be there that's not even a question I wanna make sure this ass gets what he deserves."

"Okay so if your going then your not going alone."

"I don't need an escort captain."

"I wasn't sending you with an escort Amanda I was sending you with your partner."

Amanda's eyes lit up.

"Fine what time is he set for?"

"9:30 but Alex wants you there before to talk to you."

"Thanks Captain"

"Your welcome Amanda now get Olivia and go."

Amanda left the captain's office.

Amanda walked over to Olivia's desk.

"Liv I don't mean to bother you but captain wants us to meet Alex at the court house for Mat's arraignment".

"Sure lets go."

The two detectives rode to the court house in relative silence the ride over wasn't that long with the streets being fairly empty when they got to the courthouse Alex was in the main hall ready to greet them.

"Hey you two fancy seeing both of you here." Alex said slyly.

"Yeah captain felt it would be a good idea if I came with Amanda for support reasons."

That's cool lets get inside.

The trio walked to the court room and sat down.

"Now Amanda I'll let you know now I'm asking for remand I'm sure the judge will grant it based on the charges".

"I'm cool with that now as far as the trial will the Vicky have to testify with him here?"

"Yeah but nothing too hard just basics can she handle that?"

"Shes a fighter she just wants to put the whole thing behind her"

"Good they should be starting soon lets wait outside" Alex said as she walked out of the court room with the detectives.

Twenty minutes later the trio took the places in the courtroom with Olivia standing near Amanda and Alex at the prosecutions table and Mat was being led into the courtroom by two officers while handcuffed.

All of sudden the court officer ordered everyone to stand while the judge was entering.

Docket ending2615 People V. Andrews one count Kidnapping one count false imprisonment

"Be seated judge Rose ordered.

"Appearances counselors"

"Rick Carter for the defense." The attorney next to Matt said loudly.

"Alex Cabot for the people".

"Very good I see Mr. Andrews' charges people on bail"

"The people request remand your honor the defendant is charged with very serious crimes and has a personal connection to the victim who has been through hell emotionally"

"Due to the charges against Mr. Andrews I'm granting remand defendant is remanded pending trial.

"Next case." The judge yelled as Matt was led away.

The trio reunited outside the courthouse.

"So now that this is taken care of you two heading back to the station?" Alex asked.

"Yeah we both have paper work to get done" Amanda stated.

"Alright I'll catch you two later."

Amanda and Olivia went back to the One-six the ride was a little to quiet for Olivia's liking she tried to lighten the mood a bit.

"Hey Amanda you Okay?"

"Yeah Liv I'm fine just thinking about how this whole thing is almost over."

"Yeah same here."

"So how did Vicky wake up this mourning?"

"She was fine having her sister and cousin helped a lot."

Ten minutes later they finally made it back and worked on the mountain of paper work that had landed on their desks.

The precinct was quiet since everyone worked at their desks and oddly enough the phones were silent no new cases had come in.

Five hours later Cragen emerged from his office and told everyone to go home and relax so Munch Finn and Amaro grabbed their jackets and headed for some drinks.

"Yo Liv Amanda we're heading to grab a few cold ones wanna join us?"

"No thanks Finn we're good?" the duo responded.

"Alright then stay safe you two."

"Bye Finn." Olivia said half out it.

Twenty minutes after The rest of crew left Amanda looked at her watch and realized it was 6:30 she decided she would head home.

"Liv I'm going to head home we still on for tonight right?"

Olivia looked up from her paper work.

"Yeah of course I'll meet on Fifth at nine as a matter of fact I'll head out with you."

The two detectives walked out to their cars and drove off.

Amanda felt like she flew home when she opened the door she was greeted by Lucy who was cooking dinner.

"Hey Aunt Amanda how was work?"

"Stressful but I'm okay now"

"That's good want some Dinner?"

"No thanks I'm eating out tonight."

Just then Vicky and Christy showed up.

"Hi girls." Amanda greeted the two sisters.

"Hey Aunt Amanda" the girls responded in unison.

"Whats this about you not eating here tonight" Vicky asked.

"I'm having dinner with a friend, I'll be back around midnight.

"Which reminds me I have to go get ready". Amanda said as she hurried up to the shower.

Twenty minutes later Amanda came out of the shower looking for the perfect outfit to wear.

She finally found the perfect outfit her black jeans with a gold low cut shirt and black boots.

As she got dressed she felt like she was still missing something after looking through her closet she found it her lucky skull belt buckle now she was ready.

Amanda headed over to the living room where she found Christy sketching away.

"Aunt Amanda you look like a million bucks why all the prep for dinner?" Christy asked .

"It's nothing special Chris." Amanda replied.

"Your lying aunt Amanda if you were just going out with a friend you wouldn't have your skull belt buckle."

"Come on who are you meeting tonight could it be detective Benson perhaps?" Christy needled.

"Alright fine you caught me I'm meeting Detective Benson for dinner" Amanda replied.

"That's sweet so your going to ask her to be your girlfriend then?"

"Christy whats with all the questions?"

"Oh come on me and Lucy noticed it the mourning you got Vicky back, and Vicky saw you two at the station don't worry we don't care about who you date we love you aunt Amanda."

"Thanks that means a lot".

"Now you three stay out of trouble while I'm gone ya hear."

"We got you" Christy replied as Amanda left.

She drove over to the restaurant thinking "I can do this."

Amanda made it to the restaurant in forty minutes, when she got their she noticed Olivia in lite blue dress at the reservation table.

"Hey Olivia"

"Amanda you look good"

"Thanks you clean pretty nice yourself."

Just then a hostess came to seat them.

"Right this way ladies".

They were seated by a window near a view of the city.

The hostess placed to menus in from of them.

"A server will be with you shortly"

"Order what you want Liv its on me tonight"

"Thanks Amanda."

Five minutes later a server came to take their order, Liv was first to order.

I'll have Rice and Bake chicken with some white wine.

Okay and for you ms the server said waiting on Amanda I'll have I'll have bake macaroni and chicken with white wine."

"Very good I'll be right back."

"So Amanda this place is wonderful."

"Its okay we have a spot like it back in Atlanta makes me feel at home."

"That's nice do you like the big city so far?"

"Its starting to grow on me."

Just as Olivia was about to ask another question their order had come.

"Enjoy ladies."

They sat and ate in retaliative silence until they poured themselves some wine.

Olivia could hear the voices inside her head "Come Benson she treated you to dinner you might as well come out and say it."

Little did she know Amanda was thinking the same thing.

"Amanda there's something I need to tell you."

"Wait Liv before you say anything there's something I need to tell you."

"Okay you first Amanda"

"No go ahead you first."

"You know what on three we tell each other"

one two three they said it together.

"I love you" they said both shocked.

Olivia was the first to speak.

"You do, why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried I thought you would reject me I was scared."

"Why Amanda?"

"Well your Olivia freaking Benson I didn't think you felt the same way."

"I did from the first time I saw you to, but what did it for me was the way I felt in your arms when you held me the day you came over."

"You mean it?"

"I do."

"So ms Benson would you like to toast to new love?"

they clinked their glasses in celebration.

Ten minutes later they paid the check and left.

"So Olivia who else knows about you?" Amanda asked.

"Just Cabot no one else.

"So how do we do this Liv?"

"I say we tell Cragen tomorrow."

"But that's means one of us has to leave SVU Liv"

"We can talk to Cragen about it tomorrow,for now lets just enjoy tonight Amanda."

They left the restaurant and headed outside towards their cars.

"What do you say I pick you up for work tomorrow Amanda"?

"That's mighty sweet of you Ms Benson." Amanda said with a southern twang.

Amanda gave Olivia a heated kiss and left.

As she did Amanda thought to herself "Everything was falling into perfect alignment."

DISCLAIMER I do NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER SVU

All characters belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED

I only claim original characters and plot.

Read and review.


	8. Choices

Chapter8 Choices

Olivia woke up this mourning felling like a million bucks, she had a great job and for the first time in a while a relationship that she felt she could hold together. She got dressed in red long sleeve shirt with black jeans and white sneakers. She looked at the clock noticing that it was only 7:15 and she didn't have to be at work til 8:30 so she decided to head down to the flower shop and surprise Amanda with red roses.

Thankfully her keys & badge were on the kitchen table and her gun was safely locked away in the closet she grabbed all three items along with her long black trench coat and headed out.

Twenty minutes later Olivia pulled up to the flower shop and brought a dozen red roses she paid the clerk and headed over to Amanda's.

The drive to Amanda's relaxed Olivia's nerves a bit, when she made it to Amanda's a short time later she took a deep breath and knocked on her door.

The door opened and it happen to be Christy who answered the door.

"Hey Christy is your aunt Amanda around?"

"Yeah shes just getting dressed she'll be out in a few".

"Come sit with me I was just making some tea if you want some detective Benson." Christy said respectfully.

"No thank you Christy." Olivia replied.

"I told you before you can call me Olivia if you like."

"Right so Olivia can I ask you something?"

"Sure Christy ask away."

"Do you really like my aunt?"

"Of course I do why?"

"Shes had her heart broken before and I don't want to see her hurt again."

Olivia could sense the meaning behind Christi's words and it made her warm inside to know that Christy cared for her godmother aunt that much.

Olivia snapped out of her momentary trance and answered "I do I don't intended to hurt Amanda I promise."

Christy got off the couch and gave Olivia a hug just as Christy let go Amanda walked into the room.

"Mourning you two"

"Mourning Amanda" Olivia said as Christy acknowledged her aunt with a smile.

Olivia picked up the flowers and gave them to Amanda.

"For you sweetness."

"Liv thank you I love them." Amanda said as she went to put the flowers in water.

"You look beautiful Amanda." Olivia gushed.

"Thanks you look radiant yourself ."

"You want something to eat Liv?"

"No thanks I'm fine, I guess we should get going if we want to catch the captain and do this the easy way."

"Your right Liv lets go."

"Chris I'm leaving I'll try to make it for dinner" Amanda called.

"Okay aunt Amanda no problem Christy replied as the two detectives left for work.

"So Liv what did Christy grill you about that had you hugging?"

"Nothing she just was looking out for her Aunt Amanda."

"So have you given any thought to what happens once we tell Cragen about us?"

"If I know him he will just tell us we can't be primaries on the same case."

"I hope your right Liv."

The rest of the ride both women spent thinking the same thought what if one of them had to leave SVU?

A short time later they made it over the one six and surprisingly none of the other detectives noticed them walk in due to being drenched in paper work.

Olivia headed straight for her desk while Olivia knocked on the captain's door.

When she entered she noticed a rep from IAB and downtown with her captain.

"Olivia what can I do for you?" the captain asked.

"Mourning captain I was hoping to talk to you alone." Olivia replied not caring that two others were in the room.

Just as Olivia finished her question a tall man in a black suit replied "Detective Benson before this goes any further I would like to ask you something."

"Go ahead sir"

"What would you say if I told you you were about to be offered a once in a lifetime opportunity".

"I'd be very interested but before we deal with that there is something I'd like to disclose to my captain alone."

"Liv before you do that does what you have to tell involve your job?"

"Yes captain it does and now that I think about it IAB should be here."

"What I'm here to tell you is that I have become involved with a fellow detective in SVU."

"Liv who are you seeing that works SVU?"

"Well captain I don't feel right betraying the persons confidence."

"Well detective Benson before you tell us who you are involved with in SVU and we do need to know "we would like to inform you that effective immediately you are no longer a detective in the special victims unit."

"That's bullshit why?"

"If you would allow me to continue you are no longer a detective in SVU because after a review of your work we have been granted special permission to promote you to the rank of captain."

"What Munch is suppose to be net in line and what happens to Cragen?"

"Detective Munch turned it down and Cragen has been appointed inspector to SVU."

"So what now if I accept I'm captain and Cragen goes to inspector?"

"That's correct Ms Benson."

"You can give us your answer as soon as we know who your involved with."

"Okay I'll play it your way but I bring this person in and we do this with respect agreed ?"

Everyone in the room agreed to Olivia's request as she walked out of the office and shut the door

Finn noticed Olivia walk and asked "Whats up with IAB here?"

"You will find out in time Finn." Olivia replied.

"She walked over to Amanda's desk.

"Rollins captain wants to speak with you" Olivia said calmly.

Amanda got up and walked inside and shut the door as her captain addressed Olivia.

"Liv something you wanna say?"

Olivia turned to Amanda as she nodded knowing what was happening.

"I am seeing detective Rollins she is my girlfriend." Olivia stated as she squeezed Amanda's hand for support.

For thirty seconds not a sound could be heard coming from the captains office until the IAB representative broke it.

"In lite of this new development IAB is taking action."

"What are you going to do?" captain Cragen asked feeling uneasy.

"I am not going to determine the fate of the individuals in this room all of you are by answering a few questions.

Everyone nodded in agreement waiting for the first question.

Captain Cragen do you accept your appointment as the supervising inspector for SVU?"

"Yes I do sir now what happens to detectives Rollins and Benson?"

I'll address that shortly, first of all congregations on your appointment Cragen.

"Thank you now about my detectives?"

"I was getting to them now."

"Detective Benson that offer to become captain is still open do you accept?"

Olivia looked at Amanda and tried to hold back tears as she answered "Yes sir I'll accept."

"Very well congrats captain."

Now to address the matter of you detective Rollins although regulations state you cant be fired for being gay I can suspended you pending a review of your record."

"Suspension for what for being gay and falling for a colleague that's insane Olivia semi shouted.

"Captain its standard procedure IAB reviews her record to see if she can continue to be in the unit without being improper and if she is deemed to be able to do she is restored to active status."

"That's a load of crap" Olivia yelled.

"Liv either you let him do the investigation or he can have both your badges"

Olivia was red hot "You cant be serious"

"I am." Cragen replied.

Olivia reached for her badge until Amanda's hand stopped her.

"Liv don't this you love your job I wont let you throw it all away for me."

"But Amanda" Olivia reasoned.

"No buts Liv." Amanda said forcefully.

"If that's what you think is best for us Amanda then I'll go along with it." Olivia said trying to process what just happened.

I'll take the suspension but what happens to the case I'm working she asked the IAB representative.

"You can deal with any open cases but only presently open ones until the review is complete".

"Done" Amanda replied.

Very well then Cragen make the announcement now.

The group walked out of Cragen's office.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and gathered in front of the group and awaited there former captains speech.

"SVU listen and listen good things are changing here first off I am no longer captain of this unit I am now inspector". The group was visibly stunned.

"I know what your thinking who's the new captain going to be?"

"At this time I' d like to introduce the new captain of the one six special victims unit Olivia Benson."

Munch Finn and Amaro gave each other looks of shock, as the shock wore off Cragen ordered everyone back to work as the IAB and down town personnel left the building.

The next six hours went by in silence Olivia try yo gauge weather she should go talk to Amanda, it took her all of two minutes to go for it.

"Rollins can I see you outside please?"

Amanda got up and walked to her new boss.

"Yes captain" she replied.

"Cut the crap Amanda its Olivia your talking to not captain Benson"

"Okay Liv" she said slightly upset.

"I want you to go home to the girls and I'll call you if anything comes up okay."

"I will but I just want you to know I did this for you because I love you."

"I love you to and thank you now go I'll see you later".

Olivia pecked Amanda on lips and watched her leave.

After Amanda left Olivia thought to herself, "One choice down one to go."

DISCLAIMER I do not own Law and order all characters belong to Dick Wolf and NBC

NO copyright infringement intended I only own plot and original characters.


	9. Closeure

Chapter9 Closure

It had been three weeks since SVU had been turned inside out Olivia had just begun to get used to the idea that it was her calling the shots at work. Olivia got up thinking about not only professional life but her personal. A few months ago she only lived for her job but now she had someone to share her life with.

Olivia finally got up realizing she had to get to work so she took a quick shower and dressed in red shirt with black jeans and white sneakers again. She didn't notice it til she walked into the kitchen but she had worn a form of red white and black outfits over the last three months no doubt a silent tribute to Amanda.

Olivia grabbed her gun badge and jacket ready to drive off to work she had slowly been getting used to Amanda not being in the station but that didn't stop her detectives from asking why Amanda wasn't around to help out with the few cases had popped up during her absence, she given them all the story that with Mats trial she had been given time off.

When Olivia finally made it to the station she noticed Finn Munch and Amaro all finishing paper work to hand to her later in the day, Finn acknowledged her as she walked in "Mourning Liv."

"Mourning Finn." Olivia replied dryly as she walked into her office and shut the door.

As soon as She was out of sight Finn got John and Nick's attention.

"Is it me guys or has Liv been a little off lately?"

"You know what come to think of it she does seem a little on edge lately". Munch replied.

"On edge you kidding me, she border line was ready to kill the entire squad when a rookie spilled coffee on her boots a few days ago" Amaro stated".

"Why the sudden change Munch asked.

"I think it has to do with Rollins not being around." Finn responded.

"Rollins what does she have to do with any of this?" Amaro asked.

"Just as Finn was about to answer Alex Cabot walked in "Mourning you three is your captain around?"

"In her office but I wouldn't go in there she looked like hell when she walked in." Amaro replied.

"Still on edge I see."

"Any chance you can find out whats wrong Alex she has the whole unit on scared to even breathe around her." Finn stated.

"I'll see what I can do Alex replied as she walked into Olivia's office and shut the door.

"Hey Liv I got some good news."

"I could use some hit me."

"Mats trial is going to jury at 10"

"That's good now if you have nothing else to tell me leave Alex please." Olivia said slightly aggravated.

"Liv whats with you lately since you became captain you've done nothing but bite peoples heads off from what I've heard whats up?"

"You really want to know whats up Alex do you?" Olivia said clearly at her wits end.

"Yes I do Liv I'm your friend I want to help you."

"Alex what I'm going to tell you does not leave this room got it."

"Of course whats up?"

"Its Amanda."

"Rollins what she got to do with this?"

Olivia took a deep breath before she responded.

"We've been dating Alex."

"Dating since when?"

A few weeks now I told Cragen and IAB, they suspended Amanda and we haven't been the same since."

"It scares me because I feel like shes my missing piece Alex I don't want to lose her."

"Okay I see what you mean Liv has IAB called yet?"

"No"

Okay Liv why don't you come with me down to the courthouse and we can see her there, she should be there she called me before I walked in".

"If I go whose going to hold down the squad room?"

"We can see if Cragen will let you go."

"Alright."

They both headed to Cragen's office.

"Olivia Alex come in."

"What can I do for you two?"

"I was wondering if I could have you hold down the squad room while I accompany Alex down to the courthouse?"

"Liv I know your trying to go see Rollins but I cant let you do that with her suspended."

Olivia looked depressed even though she knew what the outcome was going to be.

She headed back towards her office while Alex stood behind and shut the door.

"Cragen you know shes been a wreck without Amanda around let her go."

"I know how shes been Alex but if she wants Amanda during work shes going to have to wait til IAB does their job."

"Alright I get it I'll call you if anything comes up I know Liv cant be there and it kills her."

"I'll make sure she relaxes I need my captain."

Alex walked back to the squad room where she found the three remaining detectives still doing paperwork.

"Guys I know whats bugging Liv."

"Well out with it." Much encouraged.

"I cant say but no one mess with her."

"You will thank me when I get back trust me."

"Later guys I've got court." Alex turned and left.

A half hour later Alex walked into the courthouse where she ran into Amanda and the girls.

"Hey Rollins how you doing?"

"I'm good holding it together."

"How the girls holding up?"

"They're doing fine they just want this over with."

"It will be after today."

"So hows the squad?"

"The squad fine but your captains a different story"

This peaked Amanda's interest.

"Whats up with Liv?"

"Shes ready to snap."

"She misses having you around."

"How do you know that?" Amanda said wondering how much Alex knew.

"Don't worry she told me about you two congrats."

"Thanks I know Liv thinks I've been distant but its just with the case and IAB on my back I'm just

done."

"I understand."

"I have a few things to finish off stay go sit with the girls I'll go get you when we start."

Amanda went to a waiting area where she found the girls talking.

"Girls could we talk for a bit?"

"Sure aunt Amanda whats up?" Christy replied.

"Well you guys know I've been seeing Olivia now and I was wondering what you guys thought of her?"

"Well aunt Amanda to be honest the three of us think shes pretty cool better then the last woman you dated" Christy replied.

"Good"

"Aunt Amanda are you going back to work soon?" Vicky asked.

"I don't know yet hopefully what do you guys say we head over to see Olivia after this?"

"Awesome I'd like to see her again aunt Amanda." Vicky replied she had grown fond of Olivia since she would stop by after work to hang out with the four of them.

A half hour later Alex found Amanda and the girls sitting outside the courtroom relaxing

"Sorry about the wait the judge is about to walk in".

The group walked into the courtroom and waited to begin.

Mat was led in by two officers not even looking at his daughters.

"All rise." the court officer ordered.

The judge entered and order everyone seated.

"We have heard closing arguments in this case and are here today to render a verdict,madam for person the jury was given their instructions before opening this mourning I now release you to go deliberate".

The jury exited the courtroom and was lead to the deliberation room.

Now for all parties we will take a recess til the jury returns."

Alex Amanda and the girls exited to a room in the back off the room while Matt was held in an outside area.

Six hours later Alex was informed the jury reached a verdict.

Everyone was reseated while the judge was reading the verdict to himself, he handed it back and spoke.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"We have your honor." the for person replied.

On the first count of kidnapping how do you find?"

"We find the defendant guilty."

"On the second count of extortion how do find?"

"We find the defendant guilty"

"On the third count money laundering how do you find?"

"We find the defendant guilty."

Mat stared into space as the verdicts we read.

"Very well Mat Andrews upon being found guilty of the charges against you, you are here by sentenced to fifty years in prison officer remove the defendant."

Matt was removed from the court room, and Amanda hugged the girls and Alex as they walked out.

"Thank you Alex." Amanda said as she held back tears of joy.

"Anytime now where you headed to Amanda?"

I'm going to stop by and see Liv the girls wanna see her."

"Okay I'll go with you just let me make a call."

Alex stepped away and called Cragen.

"Hey Cragen its Cabot Matt got fifty years."

"That's great I just got off the phone with IAB Rollins is cleared and now a 2nd grade detective, but don't tell her Liv doesn't even know yet."

"I wont we are heading there now see you later."

Alex walked over to Amanda.

"All set Amanda lets go"

They got in Amanda's car and headed to the station.

"So what took so long?"

"Just a call to a friend."

"Which reminds me I need to text Casey"

Alex sent a text out to her girlfriend to meet them at the station forty minutes later they arrived and went into the squad room.

"Hey guys what's up?" Amanda greeted her fellow detectives.

Just been doing work all day Finn replied.

Just as Amanda was about to knock on Olivia's door the voice of Casey Novak was heard in the squad room.

"Hey guys long time no see." Casey greeted her old friends and was introduced to Nick and Amanda as well as Amanda's god children.

Just as the noise died down Cragen walked in.

"Casey nice to see you."

"Same here captain"

"Casey babe its not captain anymore its inspector now." Alex corrected.

Everyone was shocked at Alex's use of babe on Casey, Alex quickly squashed any questions.

"For anyone that didn't know Casey Novak and I are a couple so shut it now."

"So now that the greetings are over we need to get some housekeeping done where's your captain?"

Cragen asked.

"In her office Amaro replied as he knew he had to go get her."

"Liv Cragen wants you out here."

"Thanks"

Olivia stepped out and noticed Amanda she didn't say a word trying to gather why the entire unit plus two lawyers were in her squad room.

"Now that everyone is here I have several announcements." Cragen stated.

The Andrews case is now closed he got fifty years."

The whole squad sighed in relief.

"Next detective Rollins I'm informing you that effective immediately you are restored to active duty."

half the squad looked stunned not knowing that Amanda was inactive to begin with.

"Oh and before I forget Rollins your a 2nd grader now congratulations"

"Thank you sir Amanda replied.

"Now get back to work" Cragen said as he left the room.

Once Cragen left Olivia went back to her office with Casey and Alex and shut the door.

"First of all Casey nice to see you."

Same here and congratulations on captain."

"Thanks"

"Alex did you know about Amanda being cleared and why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't Liv sorry."

Okay but how do I handle coming out to squad and telling them about Amanda?"

"Liv don't sweat it they'll understand."

"If you say so get Amanda in here I want to talk to her and the girls for a sec"

Before you guys leave "I'm treating the guys to drinks come with us"

"Got it Liv."

"Rollins captain wants to see you,and bring the girls."

Amanda got the girls and headed towards her captains office.

Amanda entered her bosses office and closed the door.

"You wanted to see me captain?"

"Yes but your talking to Olivia now can I ask you something?"

"Anything baby."

"I think I wanna tell the guys about us are you okay with that?"

"Of course I would Liv"

"Thanks and girls I'll be by next week."

Amanda and the girls walked out of Olivia's office the girls went home and Amanda started paper work.

Finn noticed Amanda walk out and he walked over to her.

"Rollins good to have you back and don't worry we wont ask whats up with the suspension".

"Thanks Finn by the way drinks on Liv tonight you guys are invited."

"Thanks Amanda."

Six hours later the squad was down at a new bar a few blocks from the precinct.

The squad was enjoying themselves til Olivia got everyone's attention.

"Guys thanks for coming out there's a reason why I wanted you to come out tonight."

The group waited for Olivia's next words Olivia took a deep breath and Amanda walked over to her.

"Guys I'm dating Amanda."

Olivia looked around as the group sat stunned Olivia started to walk out when Finn stopped her.

"Liv where you going?"

"You guys made it clear how you feel I'm gone."

"Liv if you wait a minute you'd know we support you."

"Thanks Finn."

Olivia and Finn headed by to the table after a few more rounds everyone decided to head home.

Olivia and Amanda shared a cab.

"Liv"

"Yes babe"

"Thanks for everything"

"I should be thanking you you've given me everything I could ever want."

when they got to Olivia's house Amanda kissed her and watched leave Amanda finally had closure in this part of her life.

Read and review

A/n This is not the end there is still one loose end to tie up.

I also have a sequel in the works for our detectives so look out for it.

Disclaimer I do not own Law and Order SVU all characters belong to NBC and Dick Wolf

No copyright infringement intended.

I own plot and original characters.


	10. New Beginnings

Chapter 10 New Beginnings

It had been a week since Amanda and the SVU squad closed the Andrews case. Amanda gazed out her window thinking to herself that even though the case was closed there was still one other thing she had to take care of. She opened her night stand draw and pulled out the letter she had gotten from Rose a month ago and re read it "I know what I'm going to do" she told herself as she went to take a shower and get ready for work.

Twenty minutes later Amanda emerged from the shower ready to pick out her wardrobe for the day, she settled on a sky blue shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers.

Amanda walked out of her room to find Vicky Christy and Lucy all in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Mourning girls."

"Mourning aunt Amanda" Christy said as she was clearing her plate from the table and the other two girls were finishing their meal.

"Amanda grabbed some cold cuts and made herself a sandwich .

"So Christy and Vicky I've been thinking about what has happened to us over the pasted few weeks and I think its time I told you what I plan on doing with you guys now that your dad is no longer going to be around."

"Whats that aunt Amanda?" Vicky asked scared of what the answer might be.

"I'm going to adopt you guys and your going to live here with me how does that sound?"

"Are you kidding me that would be awesome aunt Amanda" Vicky replies.

"Chris what do you think?"

"Honestly I think we could use a change and I'd rather be with you in New York then in Atlanta living in that house where that twisted asshole lived".

"So its official I'll call your mom and tell her to fly out when she can to do the paper work".

After Amanda finished her breakfast she grabbed her badge gun cellphone and jacket as she hugged the girls and left for work.

For Amanda this had been the first time she drove to work with an absolutely clear mind.

Half an hour later she walked into work where she was greeted by Finn who was coming from a coffee run.

"Mourning Rollins" he greeted as he sat at his desk.

"Hey Finn whats on deck today?"

"Nothing just the cap wants all our paper work straight she wants no bull going on after that mess with downtown."

As Amanda sat at her desk organizing her paper work just as Cragen came into the squad room.

"Rollins call for you in my office".

Amanda stopped typing and walked over to her former captain.

"I'm sorry about that call I'll be quick about it she stated wondering who could be calling for her at work since the girls knew to call her cellphone if needed.

"No worries take your time". Cragen replied as he gave her some privacy.

"Hello Amanda its Rose I'm sorry to bother you at work but I had to reach you and I know your cell needs to be free during work hours".

"Its okay Rose if you called my job it must be important".

"It is Amanda it concerns the girls."

"What about them Rose?"

I wanted to talk to you about the letter I sent you but not over the phone I was wondering if I could talk to you in person."

"Sure but your in Atlanta" Amanda stated as she grew concerned.

"No I'm not I'm in New York taking care of some things"

"Since when?" Amanda wondered.

"Just touched down a few hours ago I should be done in three hours can I meet you at your job to talk?"

"Sure but don't you wanna see the girls first?"

"Actually yes, can you have them there when I arrive?"

"No problem I'll go get them now."

"I'll see you there Amanda bye."

As Amanda hung up the phone she tried to process what had just happened Christy and Vicki's mom was coming to see them for the first time since the ordeal with their father.

Amanda walked into the squad room numb.

"Rollins you okay?" Amaro asked

"Yeah fine she replied as she knocked on Olivia's door.

"Captain can I come in she asked knowing that she had to be formal at work.

"Rollins come in." Olivia replied as Amanda shut the door behind her.

"Whats up Amanda you look scared." Olivia stated as she looked at the blondes eyes.

"I am, I just got a call from Rose the girls mother who is in town and wants to meet up here but didn't say why she just said it was about the girls."

"Okay I don't see the harm in that you already know she wants you to adopt the girls so whats the problem?"

"What if she changed her mind?"

She wouldn't do that to you Amanda if she wanted to do that she would have come for them last week when the case was closed, and besides she knows you love the girls she wouldn't take them from you unexpectedly."

"She said she wants to meet here with me and the girls in a few hours can I go get them?"

"Sure go ahead but hurry back."

"I will don't worry." Amanda replied as she sped out of the squad room.

All Amanda could think about was the conversation she had with Rose she couldn't imagine waking up without the girls around. When she got to the house she found the girls watching TV. In the living room.

"Hey aunt Amanda why are you home is everything okay?" Christy asked.

"Its okay girls, I just need you to come with me down to the station with me."

"Okay give us ten minutes" Vicky replied.

Ten minutes later all four of them were where making the short drive over to the one six when they got into the squad room they were greeted by Cragen.

"Rollins I see you brought company with you not that I mind but why are they here?"

"The call I got earlier was their mother and she wanted to meet us here hope you don't mind I promise this wont be a habit".

"I understand just send them to the room by my office I'll watch them til their mother shows up get back to work."

"Girls go hang out with Cragen I'll come get you when your mom shows up".

The girls left with Cragen while Amanda slipped into the squad room unnoticed by her fellow detectives.

Three hours later Amanda was typing her last reports she received a phone call from an officer at the front desk that a woman asked for her by name, she got up and greeted Rose at the doors to the squad room.

"Amanda you look good can is there a place we can talk before I see the girls?"

We can go into this room right here Amanda gestured towards the empty room next to Cragen's office.

"Amanda I heard about Matt and I want to thank you for saving Vicky".

"It was nothing you know I treat the girls as if they were my own daughters".

"I know Amanda its funny you bring that up."

"Why is that Rose?"

"I say that Amanda because after divorcing Matt I realized I wanted to stand on my own two feet and go back to the business woman I used to be and by doing that I wont be able to be the mother the girls need me to be".

"What are you saying Rose?"

"I'm saying I'm not making you just the girls guardian with the paper I drew up I'm hoping you would agree to be their mother".

As soon as the words left Rose's mouth Amanda was stunned and said nothing for five minutes.

"Amanda please say something".

"Rose I don't know what to say this is big I can't fill your shoes as their mother."

Nonsense Amanda you know those girls way better then I ever could and besides with you I know they would be well taken care of if anything you've always been their mother just not biologically."

"Are you sure you know what your doing Rose if I do this there's no going back".

"I'm sure this is best for us all, you get the family you always wanted and I can start over on my own."

"Okay if that's what you wanna do I support you all the way."

Thank you Amanda and don't worry about supporting them Matt covered that in the divorce."

"What do you mean Rose?"

His company wasn't worth the 100million he led everyone to believe it was, its actually worth 350million."

"So what does that have to do with me and the girls?"

"The 100million was suppose to be alimony but I've got my indie movie company that Matt didn't know about ,and my CEO job gives me enough to start over."

"So how does this work Rose?"

The 100million I'm giving to you and the 250 million is to be split between them and if you'll allow it I was wondering if you would acknowledge them as truly yours by allowing me to change their last names legally to Rollins."

"Of course Rose I'd be honored."

"Thank you Amanda you have given me my life back and the girls a fresh start"

"Now before making it official lets go get the girls"

Rose and Amanda walked into Cragen's office where Amanda introduced Cragen and the trio walked to the room the girls were in.

Both girls walked over to their mother and hugged her.

As they sat down Rose sat across from all three girls and Amanda and took a deep breath .

"Vicky Christie I'm glad to see you guys are doing well I heard about your father and I'm sorry."

Right when Rose said that Vicky lost it.

"As far as I'm concerned that man is not my father and he can rot in hell."

Rose or Amanda did not reprimand Vicky because they knew what she had been through.

"Okay now Vicky claim down your mother has something she wants to tell you and your sister." Amanda cautioned.

"Thanks Amanda now girls this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do but its whats best for all of us and no matter what I want you both to know I love you very much." Rose said as she began to tear up.

"Its okay just tell us whats going on." Christy said being the stronger one of the girls.

"Well girls I feel like I cant be there the way you need me to be so I've decided to give you guys the chance to have a real mother by changing your last name to Rollins and having Amanda legally acknowledged as your mother I hope you understand"

"Both girls looked at Rose shocked and the room went silent for a solid two minutes before Vicky broke the silence as she turned to Rose.

"We understand why your doing this and we love you for it thank you" Vicky said as she hugged Rose along with her sister.

"Since we all agree to this what do you say we make it official Rose stated as she reached for the papers and signed as Amanda followed.

After the papers were signed Rose followed Amanda outside and told her the money was already deposited into two accounts one for her and the girls trust account and education was up to Amanda.

After Rose said that she hugged the girls once more before leaving.

Once Rose left Amanda walked back to the girls to check on them.

"So girls I want you to know I love you that's why I did this"

"We know thanks mom." Christy said as she hugged Amanda.

Amanda let the last the world echo in the air mom was all she heard til Vicky snapped out of her stunned state.

"Now the question is Vicky and Christy you guys need new schools and Lucy what are you going to do?"

Well aunt Amanda I moved out of mom and dads after I graduated high school last year and took a semester to decide what to do I have perfect scores so I could move out here get a job and apply for college here if you'll have me".

"I'd love the help Lucy but how would you get your stuff here?"

"A friend of mine could ship my stuff here it would be here in two days".

"Great you wouldn't mind sharing my room til we got a bigger place Lucy?"

"Of course not I'd be fine but what about you and Olivia?"

It was then that she remembered she had to talk to Olivia.

"How about we go see her now".

The four of them went back into the squad and knocked on Olivia's door.

"Captain can I see you for a minute?"

"Of course Rollins shut the door".

Amanda shut the door and could not stop smiling.

"Olivia can I ask you something?"

Olivia looked up noticing the smile on Amanda's face.

"Go ahead Amanda."

"How do you feel about dating a woman with kids?"

Olivia was shocked by the question she took a minute before answering.

"I wouldn't mind why?"

"Because as of forty five minutes ago I became a mother".

"Amanda are you joking right now?"

"I'm not Rose gave her parental rights to me I'm now the mother to Christie and Vicki Rollins".

"Wow Amanda congratulations."

"Thank you Olivia but you haven't answered my question do you have a problem dating me now that I have kids?"

"Of course not your still the same person I feel for a few months ago now I have to share you with two amazing girls I don't mind at all."

"That's great Liv I guess its a new beginning for all of us then".

"Yes it is babe yes it is" Olivia stated as she kissed Amanda deeply.

THE END

A/N Even though this story has ended there are still more adventures ahead for our favorite duo. Be on the look out for the sequel Chance On US. Thanks for reading hope to see you for my next adventure thank you to all the people have stuck with the story to the end.

Disclaimer I Do not own Law and Order SVU all characters belong to Dick Wolf And NBC

No Copyright infringement intended. I only own plot, original characters and places.


End file.
